Super Smash Ninja
by yolky206
Summary: It's that time again when the Super Smash Bros need more fighters, and Lloyd is chosen to represent NinjaGo. He is given access between his world and Earth, and he just has to participate in a tournament after everyone arrives and gets used to fighting. He has to make friends, battle enemies, and get used to this world before trouble shows up.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER! I do not own NinjaGo or anything within the Super Smash Bros. universe. Those belong to LEGO and Nintendo, but Nintendo is using characters and items from other franchises. I don't own those either, but they're too long to list out.

"Hey guys! Come look what we got in the mail!" Jay shouted from the deck of the Destiny's Bounty. "It's got a weird symbol on it and it's addressed to us!"

"Awesome!" Kai called out while rushing to see the mail. "It's been forever since we got anything because of where we live."

"Does it say who it's from?" Cole asked once he got onto the deck.

"Nope. Nothing." Jay answered, flipping the envelope over to see what was on it. "Just that weird symbol."

"Lemme see!" Lloyd suddenly yelled, grabbing the letter from Jay's hands. "Oh. My. EVERYTHING!"

"What? Do you know what this is?" Cole asked Lloyd.

"How can you NOT know what this is? Look at the symbol again, and give me a list of every video game you've played in your life."

Cole looked at the symbol that sealed the envelope with Kai, Zane, and Jay peering over his shoulders to look at it as well. "It just looks like a circle with a cross in the lower left-hand corner to me. And I haven't played too many video games, just the ones Kai and Jay own."

"I have not seen this symbol as well." Zane said. "Nor do I play any video games."

"Sorry. Haven 't seen this in my stack." Kai told everyone.

"I haven't either." Jay echoed. "Do you know who sent this Lloyd?"

"Yes I do. This is the mark of the Super Smash Bros series. A bunch of characters from almost every video game imaginable all fight in this game series. I haven't played this for a few years, but I heard that they're coming up with a bunch of new fighters for the next game."

"So why did the creators of that game send a letter to us?" Zane asked. "It does not make any sense."

"Well why don't we open it and find out?" Lloyd asked before peeling away the seal and unfolding the envelope. He took out the paper inside and unfolded that as well before reading it out loud.

* * *

'Dear Ninja of NinjaGo,

This may come as a shock to some of you, but Nintendo is creating a new game based off of our tournament. The Super Smash Bros series, to be exact. The leaders of that particular game series want more fighters to join in our tournament, and we have decided to branch into your world and pick someone to come and fight.

The tournament will not be forever, and whoever we pick is free to come and go between Earth and Ninjago whenever they wish. We know that there are five of you and all of you hold exceptional powers and martial arts skills, so all of you make excellent candidates for the position.

Now, before you begin panicking, we must explain some things. There are multiple worlds. All of them contain some way to know about Earth, and for you the video game series is yours. Earth is the central world with every other world branching off of it. The other worlds have almost no way to learn about yours, and you have almost no way to learn about theirs. But Nintendo has figured out a way to jump between Earth and the other worlds, along with creating games based on the worlds or giving T.V show developers ideas about the worlds. For you, all of you have a show based on your heroic adventures.

By the time you finish reading this letter, it is heavily advised that you quickly decide who will participate. It does not matter who does, because if that person is needed they can come back at any time. Once you decide who will go, there are words on the back of this paper that you must read out loud. We will be called then and we will bring you to Earth and finish setting up a way to and from both worlds. We wish you the best of luck.

- Master Hand and Crazy Hand'

* * *

"Wow." Lloyd said once he finished reading the letter.

"That's awesome." Kai agreed.

"I just don't know who that's possible." Cole wondered while shaking his head.

"It may be possible if Earth has greater technology advancements than Ninjago." Zane told Cole. "But what I am confused about is why Earth is named identical to Cole's elemental powers."

"Well, earth is a word that mostly means the ground." Jay explained. "If Earth is the main 'ground' of all of the worlds, then the name makes perfect sense."

"But we can only pick one…" Lloyd trailed off, flipping the paper over to see the words. "These words don't make any sense. Here, read them."

Lloyd handed the paper to Cole, who read it and passed it on to Jay with confusion all over his face. Jay gave the paper to Zane and had a similar look in his eyes. Zane showed no emotion and let Kai see the paper. Once Kai was done, he handed the paper back to Lloyd with a frustrated and confused look on his face.

"How do you even SAY that?" Kai angrily asked, receiving only shrugs as an answer.

"Who in the living heck knows." Cole said with his hand in his face. "Look, let's just figure out who gets to go fight against tons of other people in a tournament most of us don't even understand."

"Well, why don't we sort this out by viewing our own strengths?" Kai asked, finally calmed down. "Whoever has the most advantages in a fight wins and gets to go on a fighting-vacation."

"Everyone here knows Spinjitzu." Jay pointed out. "But we all have different elemental powers and weapons that we specialize in."

"Do not forget personalities." Zane said. "Some of us handle losing better than others. And whoever goes will most likely lose a few times to the other competitors."

"One last thing," Lloyd began. "Who WANTS to go?"

It was silent on the Bounty for a few seconds after that. All of them had SOMETHING to live for in Ninjago, and despite the fact that they could go to and from Earth and Ninjago, none of them really wanted to leave their home.

"I have three words to solve this." Cole said, breaking the silence. "Rock, paper, scissors."

"That might actually work." Kai said with a dawning surprise in his voice. "Whoever either loses or wins completely gets to go, depending on how we view this whole thing."

"Vote one for viewing this as a lose." Jay told them while raising his hand, which was soon followed by everyone else. "There we go. Everything's settled."

Everyone then formed a circle and held out a hand. "Rock, paper, scissors, SHOOT!" Lloyd called out, his hand bouncing every time a word was said. He chose to go with scissors, which was very stupid on his end. He always chose scissors first, which everyone else picked up on VERY quickly.

"Aw come on!" Lloyd called out, while his eyes looked at everyone else's hands. All of them were balled into a fist, and a smile was on every face.

"Sorry Lloyd." Kai said. "But we all beat you fair and square. Now time to say, whatever the heck is on that paper!"

Lloyd then felt the paper in his hand pulled free into Kai's hand, and a deep pit formed in his stomach.

"Alright, time to figure this out." Kai said to himself. "Exclamation mark, hash tag, up arrow, colon, closing parentheses, star, question mark?"

Lloyd looked around and noticed that nothing happened. He breathed a small sigh of relief, but immediately regretted it when Zane read from the paper.

"! # ^ : ) * ?" Zane somehow said, resulting in confusion from everyone else.

A sudden burst of white light exploded onto the deck of the Bounty, which forced everyone to cover their eyes. It took a few seconds for the light to subside, but once it did two figures appeared where the light was from. The one on the left was calm, wore neat white clothes, and held a small staff in his left hand with a star moonstone on the tip. His pale skin matched the figure beside him, the guy on the left. However the second figure was, crazier. He wore white clothes, but they were wrinkled and were re-cut to make strange changes. He seemed to twitch every now and then, and his wide grin never left his face. He held a similar staff in his right hand with a dendritic agate at the tip.

"I see one of you managed to read our little phrase." The guy on the right said while looking at each of the Ninja. "The Ninja of Ice, Zane, correct?"

"That is correct." Zane told the guy. "However I do not believe we have properly met."

"Ah yes, how could we have forgotten our manners?" The guy asked with a chuckle. "We know who you are, Zane, Cole, Kai, Jay, and Lloyd, but you have no idea who we are! I am Master Hand, and my brother is Crazy Hand. We are in charge of the Smash Mansion, which is where the fighters live while they are on Earth."

"So where's the fighter?" Crazy Hand asked while twitching and giggling.

"Patience, Crazy." Master Hand told Crazy Hand before turning to the Ninja. "But he does have an excellent point. Have you decided who will go?"

"Lloyd!" Kai, Cole, Zane, and Jay shouted in sync while pointing to the poor victim.

"Well that makes things much easier than expected." Master Hand spoke. "You might want to get ready, Lloyd. Pack some clothes and other essentials, but we will provide food and shelter. Also, figure out your size and bring one of each of your friend's suits. You might want to have a color variety when we do themed matches, and having just green or gold may become boring."

Lloyd nodded before walking into the cabin and heading down the hallway to his room. He grabbed a suitcase, flipped it open, and began piling things into it. His Ninja suits, a picture of his family and friends, hygiene utensils, underwear (you really can't forget it), and his outfit that he wore when he was a kid, just for fun. He quickly ran into the other rooms and grabbed one set of each suit that his friends wore and packed those as well. But before he left, he decided to pick a weapon to use during the fight.

The weapon room wasn't the largest room on the Bounty, but it made up for it a wide selection of combat tools. Everything from swords to whips were stored in this room and came in different variations. Lloyd looked at all of the weapons and frowned. He didn't know how to use most of them, except for one in the corner that he hid from everyone. The chigiriki was a weapon that he learned how to use himself, which resulted in being tangled up in the chain when he first used it. The chigiriki was a long staff with a chain on one end that had a spiked weight on it. It was a flail weapon that was pretty useful when you were surrounded, which happened to him quite a bit.

Because the chigiriki was too big to fit in the suitcase, Lloyd wrapped the chain around the base and swung it over his shoulder and carried the suitcase in his other hand. He took one last look at his room before he stepped out onto the deck to say goodbye. Once he got up there, Nya and Sensei Wu were on the deck as well to see what everything was about.

"Lloyd, are you prepared to leave?" Master Hand asked Lloyd.

"I guess."

"Excellent. Now I just need to talk with your friends for a bit, then we will be on our way."

Lloyd watched and listened as Master Hand gathered everyone else to the other side of the deck. He learned how to hear even the quietest of noises, so listening to the conversation wasn't that difficult.

"Lloyd will be alone during the tournament, and we fear that it will get to him." Lloyd heard Master Hand whisper. "I have already taken note of the Destiny's Bounty, so we can make it into a stage for him to be introduced in and fight on with the others. But we would like to do one more thing, which is making trophies, assist trophies, and stickers based off of all of you. I just need some basic information, and then we will go."

"Why isn't Lloyd allowed to hear any of this?" Nya asked.

"He is, but it does not concern him, and it might make him change his mind." Master Hand answered before pulling a few sheets of paper out of thin air. "Now I just need everyone to fill these out, then you can say goodbye to Lloyd."

Lloyd watched his friends and uncle write on the paper a little bit in different spots before staring out at the sky above him. He wondered if things would be more difficult for him on Earth with all sorts of other people he didn't know, and wondered if normal people would react strongly to him and his array of elemental powers.

Lloyd was pulled from his thoughts when he heard Master Hand calling him. He walked over to where everyone was waiting and they all exchanged quick goodbyes. He turned to Master Hand and felt something being placed on his arm. He turned to look at it and noticed that Crazy Hand wrapped a bracelet on his upper arm that ha'd the Smash logo on it. However the logo had the four colors of his friend's elemental powers as the circle, the cross was a gold color, and the band around his arm was a bright green.

"That bracelet is the way to travel to and from your world and Earth." Master Hand explained. "It will never get lost, and it is always kept in your room for safety. Now, in order to use it you just have to touch it and wish to go to Earth."

"Is it really that simple?" Lloyd asked.

"Yes it is." Master Hand said. "Now go on ahead, the tournament is waiting."

Lloyd waved one last time to everyone before placing his hand on the logo. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before making his wish.

_'I wish to go to Earth.' _Lloyd thought before feeling a strong tug on his soul that pulled him away from Ninjago, and away from his friends.


	2. Chapter 2

Lloyd felt completely sick to his stomach. He was being tugged in all directions, each drop of blood heading in a separate direction of its own. However the horrible sensation was over in a matter of seconds, however it felt like it took a couple of minutes. Once he found solid ground beneath him he almost immediately fell over from nausea. He just held a hand to his forehead and one to his stomach while bending over and sitting on the ground.

"That was the worst thing I've ever felt." Lloyd said when he felt better.

"You will hopefully get used to it." Master Hand told Lloyd. "But right now you need to get used to living in the Smash Mansion and you need to meet your fellow possible rivals, enemies, and friends."

Lloyd stood up and opened his eyes, not knowing what to expect. In front of him there were two disembodied floating hands, the right hand gently floating up and down and the left hand twitching very spastically and jerking every few seconds.

"Uhh…" Lloyd trailed off, obviously surprised at the sight in front of him.

"Oh my, I do not believe you have seen us in our true form yet." Master Hand said with a small chuckle. "Until now, that is. We did not gain the surname 'Hand' for no reason after all."

"So uhh… Is that the Smash Mansion over there?" Lloyd asked while pointing off to the side.

"Yes it is." Master Hand said to Lloyd. "Crazy, go and get the others to go to the stage selection room. I will get Lloyd prepared to fight on the Destiny's Bounty stage."

"Okay!" Crazy Hand yelled. "Maybe I'll make them sing that song I came up with just now!"

Lloyd watched as Crazy Hand flew inside of the Smash Mansion and heard him begin yelling and singing from where he stood. He looked up at Master Hand and then back to where Crazy Hand was flying off to. He followed Master Hand down the path to the Smash Mansion and observed everything as he walked by. There was a garden in front of the mansion that had a fountain in the center surrounded by all sorts of flowers. To both sides of the garden there were large storage buildings, one said 'Weapons' and the other said 'Items and Power-Ups' on the side.

Within a few minutes, Lloyd found himself standing in front of the front doors to the Smash Mansion. The doors weren't too fancy, if anything they were the opposite. The double doors were chipped on the edges, one hinge was missing, there was a hole covered in duct tape, and the paint was fading away. It seemed as though people kept on bursting those doors open and fighting around them. He followed Master Hand inside, who opened the doors with a button that was above them.

The inside of the Smash Mansion was slightly similar to the front doors. There were holes in walls and one in the ceiling, but otherwise things were relatively fine. Unless of course you counted chairs being tipped over and tables stacked on top of each other to look like a fort. But there was nobody in sight. But then again, not many people sit in front of the doors for fun, and the Mansion was a very large building.

Master Hand told Lloyd to just put his suitcase anywhere he wanted, so he dropped it on the floor right where he was standing. He then followed Master Hand into the long mess of hallways that travelled around the Mansion. He passed a gym, a kitchen, dining room, video game room, library, the shower rooms, the bedrooms, the living room, plenty of janitor's closets and maintenance areas, and the staff room before reaching a room labeled 'Stage Selection' right next to a warning sign.

'Warning, do not bring anything unapproved into any of the stages for fighting with. That includes certain foods, drinks, and unauthorized weapons. The magic and science within the stages could malfunction if anything new is brought in. That includes but is not restricted to: Destruction of the stages, the safety features failing, minor, major, and fatal injuries, memory loss, radiation exposure, out-of-body experiences (Do NOT ask), various degrees of burns, paralysis, limbs being detached from your body, failing powers (for magic users, Pokémon, elemental users, and levels of science not found anywhere else), stages being morphed with another, and permanent death. Failure to follow this warning will result in immediate disqualification from the Super Smash Bros fighting tournaments, communication with other Smashers that are not from your world, being able to travel to Earth, and possible loss of memory of your time here.'

_'I think I'll follow the rules here.' _Lloyd thought before going inside of the Stage Selection room.

The door to the Stage Selection room was very plain, and the rest of the room followed suite. The only thing unnatural was the large screen that depicted various locations and four elevated panels on the floor in front of it. There was a schedule for who got what stage at what time and with who on one of the walls, and there was only one clear space near the bottom. However that space was filled in quickly by Master Hand, who wrote that Lloyd would be fighting on the Destiny's Bounty with any Smasher.

"So who will get to fight me on my stage?" Lloyd asked.

"Well, the next fight is just about to be over, and whoever wins that fight will get to fight you." Master Hand answered. "You have very little time to learn how to use the Stage Selection room, so once you are ready I will just teleport you onto the Destiny's Bounty stage."

Lloyd swung his chigiriki over his head and landed it in his other arm and smiled before answering. "I'm ready."

"Good. Now the Destiny's Bounty stage will look exactly like the Destiny's Bounty back in Ninjago, so you should know how to fight on it. But it will be moving as if someone was driving it, so you will have to be very careful when certain hazards make their way through the stage. Good luck!"

Lloyd had no time to ask about the hazards before he was suddenly ripped through space and teleported on what seemed like the deck of the Destiny's Bounty. However, it was very obvious that things were different. You couldn't see the ground due to a huge cloud underneath the stage for instance. Another thing was the unnatural speeds the Bounty was driving at. When they were casually going somewhere, it was normally at a slow pace. But when they were going somewhere important or needed to quickly, they would go at crazy fast speeds. It was normally dangerous to go onto the deck at times like that. But the stage was moving at a speed between fast and slow, which he wasn't used to at all.

Lloyd took a deep breath before practicing with his chigiriki, Spinjitzu, elemental powers, and basic melee attacks. His chigiriki was surprisingly useful for grabbing things and items along with acting like a whip and staff at the same time. His Spinjitzu was still a golden tornado with flecks of green, but in order to make a fair fight he decided to only use it for a few seconds at a time. For his earth, ice, lightning, and fire powers he would smash enemies into the ground, freeze enemies, send small bolts that homed in on enemies, and shoot fire in front of him, respectively. The melee attacks were just kicks, punches, head bashes, and other forms of fighting. Just like normal Ninja.

Lloyd got his defense, speed, taunts, and even jumping abilities in check before there was a flash of light in front of him. Once the light dimmed enough to see, he noticed a kid younger than him by about four years with a red cap, red vest shirt, jeans, sneakers, brown eyes and hair, and three red and white balls in his hands. _'Awesome!' _He thought._ 'I'm fighting the Pokémon Trainer!'_

Lloyd heard someone yell 'GO!' and stood back when the Trainer tossed one of the Pokéballs into the air while shouting out "Go Charizard!" He saw the fiery lizard roar at the sky before charging at him with fire in its mouth. He sent a quick bolt of lightning at Charizard and ran off to the side of the stage to avoid the Flamethrower attack. Once Charizard got closer to him, he jumped as high as possible and clear over it while landing a quick punch.

Lloyd landed behind Charizard and used his earth powers to deal heavy damage and trap his opponent. He turned around and saw Charizard stuck in the ground of the stage, unable to move or escape. He generously gave the Pokémon some kicks and punches before it wriggled out of the hole it was stuck in. Charizard was pretty angry at that time, but that was when the stage hazards blew in. Literally. The Destiny's Bounty lurched forward with a much faster speed, causing any gust of wind to become powerful enough to push anyone off the edge. He struggled to stay on the deck and away from the side of the stage as much as possible, but he was much more lightweight than Charizard.

Lloyd felt the wind get stronger, and that was more than enough for him to take. He fell backwards and tumbled toward the back of the Bounty and nearly sailed over the cabin. But he managed to get a grip on the wood trimming around the cabin so he wouldn't get blown off. But once he managed to stand on his two feet, the wind stopped and Charizard was running toward him again. He noticed that Charizard had something in his claw, and that was when he began to panic. A smart bomb was one of the most dangerous items to use, and it looked like Charizard was ready to win the fight with a large explosion.

Lloyd was trapped. He could only watch in horror as Charizard threw the smart bomb at him and fly away as fast as possible. The bomb let off an explosion that started out small, but slowly grew in size and power. It hurt him, and it didn't at the same time. _'I guess the safety features I read about on that sign are activated.' _He realized._ 'Otherwise, I would have just died right here.' _Once the smart bomb explosion died down, he saw Charizard fly toward him, ready to finish him off.

Lloyd didn't want to be finished off. He grabbed his chigiriki and swung it at Charizard, which startled the large Pokémon. The chain wrapped around it and he smiled before spinning the chigiriki over his head, pulling Charizard into a dizzying loop. After swinging Charizard around for a few seconds, he let go of it and flung it to the other side of the stage. While it was recovering he ran toward it and performed Spinjitzu to finish the fight.

Lloyd's attack dealt a lot of damage to Charizard, and one strong attack would fling it off the stage and make it lose the fight. Same went for Lloyd's damage. Charizard knew that, and once Lloyd finished with his Spinjitzu it used Rock Smash to send him off the stage and make it win the fight for its trainer. It watched Lloyd as he flew off the stage and burst into multicolored light. It heard someone yell 'Game!' when Lloyd was completely gone, and it smiled before being teleported out of the stage and to the results room.

* * *

Lloyd found himself in a strange room on a strange bed with strange equipment hooked up to him. He sat upright and looked around before realizing that he was in some kind of medical room. "Hello?" He called out. "Is anyone there? I'm awake now."

"Ah, I-a see you are-a awake now." An accented voice called out. "You are-a Lloyd, correct?"

"Uh… Yeah." Lloyd said.

"Good. I will-a be coming in-a now, so please do not-a leave."

Lloyd was about to un-hook himself from all of the equipment, but once he heard that he dropped his hands onto his lap and just sat there. After a few seconds he saw the sheet surrounding his bed rustle with movement and opening up to allow access to whoever was entering.

"Hello-a Lloyd." The person said. "I am-a Doctor Mario, and although I do not-a fight anymore, I-a manage the Medical Ward. I will-a just check the recent tests, see if you are-a not injured, then you are-a free to go."

Lloyd looked at Doctor Mario and kept note of what he was wearing to not mistake him for anyone else. He was wearing a white doctor coat that had a pocket in the front that held various things, such as dual-colored pills and pens. There was also a doctor light wrapped around his head and a stethoscope around his neck. Other than those things he looked exactly like Mario in every other way._ 'I hope I don't mix those two up.' _He hoped in his head.

"Um… Thanks." Lloyd finally said. He then began to watch as Doctor Mario looked at some monitors and wrote thing down on his clipboard before giving him a thumbs-up.

"You can-a leave now. But-a be sure to not get-a too hurt when-a fighting. Even though there are-a safety features, they could-a sometimes malfunction and let you-a get serious injuries. I-a just make sure that the-a safety features have been-a working properly and that-a nobody gets-a hurt."

"Okay." Lloyd said to confirm his understanding. "Well, bye now."

"Good-a bye Lloyd."

Lloyd quickly jumped out of his bed and grabbed a map from outside of the Medical Ward to know where he was going. _'I guess I should make my way to the main lobby, which is on the other side of the Smash Mansion.' _He guessed. _'I just hope I don't get lost on the way there.'_


	3. Chapter 3

_'And I'm lost.'_

That was what Lloyd realized as soon as he found himself outside in the middle of a maze. He was always horrible with mazes, and navigation was certainly not his strong point. All around him were tall hedges that taunted him, saying that he could never find his way out. However as soon as those thoughts entered his head he shrugged them off as really weird hallucinations, which they were.

Lloyd couldn't climb over, jump over, or even go through the hedges because for some reason there were laser beams blocking any cheap escape through the maze. Whoever built the maze wanted you to have a really tough challenge. He also couldn't dig under anything because the hedges extended deep underground for who know how long. Probably too long to dig down, sideways, and then up in order to get out. He'd run out of all supplies (which he didn't have any on hand) before escaping.

Lloyd looked around and tried to find the path he took to get in the maze in the first place. But sadly, every single path looked the same to him. This was part of the reason he was horrible with navigation and always got lost. The hedges were the same shade of green, the same sized leaves, same shaped branches, same height, same width, and sometimes the same length. It was nearly impossible for him to tell everything apart.

Lloyd then began to wonder why he entered the maze in the first place. He had a map of the Smash Mansion and should have been able to get to the results room, but he entered the maze anyway. _'What is wrong with me?'_ He asked himself. _'Well, I bet Kai could give me a long list… Especially if he gets annoyed with me.'_ He chuckled at his own thoughts before remembering how he got in the maze in the first place.

* * *

_'Okay, do I make a left here or a right?'_ Lloyd asked himself while looking at his map with confusion. _'I always get the two confused. Maybe I just go straight instead, but from what I cans see it's just a dead end. I know! I'll go where my gut takes me! It'll show me the way!'_

Right then, Lloyd's stomach make a low grumble that to him felt like it was pointing to the left. "Good job gut!" He praised his torso. "Maybe I should get you some food when we find he kitchen. I bet that'll make you happy, right gut?"

Lloyd's stomach made no noises.

"No comment, huh? Well I guess you aren't hungry. Oh well. More food for me!"

Lloyd then happily walked to the left with a little bounce in his step, but sadly he missed one important factor. There was a large sign on the right corridor that said in bright, bold letters 'Entrance to the Smash Mansion' and pointed the opposite direction Lloyd was headed in. Sadly he missed the sign, but he was too happy to even care about where he was going. His 'gut' lead him to many places, including the girls shower room (which thankfully nobody was using), the side door, and even the results room before finding a door that had a sign next to it that read 'Warning, Nearly Impossible Maze. Enter at your Own Risk.'

"I bet that if I go straight through this maze I'll wind up in the main lobby!" Lloyd gambled with himself. "Or I'll at least end up in front of the Mansion, whichever comes first."

Lloyd then grinned before opening the door and shutting it, where a 'click' sound was heard, meaning that the door locked itself behind him. _'I guess I can't go back then.'_ He realized. _'Oh well. I can make it out of here without any problems! And most importantly, I won't get lost!'_

* * *

_'Oh yeah. Now I remember.'_ Lloyd thought before slapping his hand to his face. _'I REALLY need to start paying attention to where I'm going. That quirk is going to get me killed someday.'_

Lloyd sighed before slowly falling to the ground. He laid down on his back and looked up at the slightly clear sky above him. The only thing that didn't make it clear was some sort of single-seated plane that was white with the tips painted blue. His eyes widened once he saw the symbol on the side of it, which was a fox with its tail curled over its back.

Lloyd quickly jumped up and began franticly waving his arms and yelling that he was in the maze. When the pilot didn't see him he stopped acting crazy and just shot a lightning burst straight up into the sky, and accidently hitting the plane with the electric shot.

_'Oops.'_ Lloyd thought as soon as he realized what he had done. He was so excited he put a bit too much power in the lightning, resulting in the plane to slowly crash to the ground. Luckily the plane didn't land too far away, and if anything it just helped him because it destroyed some of the lasers that were inside one of the hedges. He quickly ran to the location of the crash, where he was met with one of the Smashers.

Lloyd watched as the anthro fox climbed out of the slightly smoking plane and turned to face him with a grim look on its face. He scratched the back of his head and grinned sheepishly before speaking. "He he, sorry for that. I didn't expect you to fly into my own line of fire- well, lightning. Now with that out of the way, my name is Lloyd, and I got lost in this maze."

Lloyd held out his hand for a handshake, and heard the fox sigh before shaking his hand.

"My name is Fox McCloud, and I was sent to find you along with the other Smashers." Fox told Lloyd. "You are going to owe me later for damaging my Arwing, and you're not telling me that you're lost."

"What do you mean?"

Lloyd watched as Fox sighed again and turned around a corner. He followed Fox down the corner and almost immediately sweatdropped. There was a door that had a large sign on it that said 'Exit from the Maze. Congratulations!'

"So as you can see, if you were lost, well, I don't think that's possible." Fox said. "Now you need to come with me before there are any more problems.

* * *

After a little while Lloyd was able to make it to the main lobby with the help of Fox. He followed Fox down a couple of hallways until they reached a room labeled 'Results Room'. They walked in and were met with all sorts of people, animals, creatures, robots, and things nobody can really describe. He looked around and saw everyone (and thing) in the room wave to him or acknowledge his existence.

"Hello again Lloyd." Master Hand greeted. "These are all of the Smashers. It appears as though you have already met Fox, but you will have to meet the rest. Would you like a list of the current Smashers?"

"Yeah, that would be helpful."

Master Hand quickly snapped his fingers and a sheet of paper floated down to Lloyd. "There is the list. As you can see, your name is at the bottom because you are the newest Smasher. Some Smashers may be leaving the fights sometime soon, but they are allowed to stay here for as long as they wish as well as go back to their own world at any time. But when they are not allowed to fight, their names will be circled in blue pen. New Smashers will appear on that list once they come, which should happen in a week or two. But I want you to get to know these ones first and get yourself situated here before any problems."

Lloyd just nodded before looking at the list. _'I recognize some of these names.'_ He realized. _'I just hope that I can become friends with some of them and not have too many enemies here.'_

Just then Lloyd felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to look at who was trying to get his attention, which happened to be the Pokemon Trainer.

"Hey there Lloyd." The Pokemon Trainer greeted. "That was an awesome battle. You really put up a fight for Charizard."

'Thanks. You were pretty good at commanding Charizard. I can hardly believe it took me out that quickly!"

"Yeah, Master Hand said that we were going to get a couple new Smashers, so I began training my Pokemon as much as possible so we could be ready when we had to fight any newcomers."

"Well I think you're good on the training. If we were fighting like that anywhere else, I don't think I would have been able to survive."

"I think Charizard was just a little excited to battle. He hasn't had a chance to battle anyone new in a while, so he must have gone all out. Oh and I almost forgot, you can call me Red."

"So now I know your name. Back in my world, nobody can confirm your name, but everyone tends to guess it. I don't think I can give you a list of what everyone tried to call you!"

"Wow, that marks another world then. In just about every world the outcome is the same. Nobody knows anything about me except the sound of my voice. But you seem like a nice guy, want to become friends?"

"Sure! I don't know anyone here, and I'd be a good thing if I had someone to help in some of the fights. I don't think fighting almost everyone at once is fair."

"If you think fighting all of the Smashers is hard, wait until someone messes up the Multi-Man storage. It happens almost every year, and it always ends in disaster. The last time someone released all of the Cruel Brawl men. Because we weren't all too prepared, we all just dropped like flies. I kinda hope the tradition doesn't continue."

"If it's that bad, I don't want to get involved in it."

"Yeah, you really don't. To make things worse, this year Master Hand is giving Roy responsibility over all of the Multi-Men. If you can imagine a short, child-like pyromaniac handling all of those NPC fighters, then you're probably going to imagine the bad things that'll come with that combo."

Lloyd then began to think of that combination. He didn't know what Roy was like, but if a child-like pyromaniac was ruling over an army of tough Multi-Men, then we would run for the hills and go back to his world. "I don't even WANT to imagine that."

"Yeah, me neither. But do you know how to get around the Mansion?"

"Uhh... No. I got lost a couple of times."

"Well don't you have a map?"

"Yes, but I never learned how to read this kind of map."

"Hey, I think I can show you to your room. Your stuff should already be up there so you can get yourself feeling at home. I can also show you where everyone else's rooms are, however some people are roommates with each other so we have more room for the newer Smashers."

"Really? Thanks!"

"Ah it's no big deal. It's what friends are for. Now come one, you'd want to get ready before dinner. It's a NIGHTMARE when Kirby has full access to all of the food."

"For some strange reason I can imagine that." Lloyd said before following Red down the hallway so he could find his room.

* * *

Lloyd and Red eventually found where Lloyd's room was, which was room B35. The B stood for the floor level, which was the second, and the number stood for the actual number of the room.

"Hey Lloyd, I just realized that this is also my room!" Red suddenly told Lloyd. "It looks like we're going to be roommates! Awesome!"

Lloyd cheered and high-fived Red before opening the door and stepping inside of the room that both of them now shared.


	4. Chapter 4

The room itself wasn't too big, but not too tiny either. It had three bunk beds, eight dressers stacked against one wall, a mirror on the opposite one, and a small closet in a corner. The beds were themed around the six basic colors and even the wood holding them off was sectioned off in the spectrum. The red-colored bed, the top bunk closest to the door, already had a suitcase on it that was slightly spilling out with clothes and Pokéballs.

"I guess that's your bed." Lloyd said to Red while pointing at the bunk.

"Yeah, it is. I probably should've cleaned it up before you came."

"It's alright, I'm more likely to make a bigger mess while I'm here."

Red nodded as an answer before asking Lloyd about which bed he was going to sleep in.

"I think I should sleep in the green one." Lloyd answered while pointing to the lower bunk near the mirror. "It's color-coded to me, and whoever else ends up sleeping in here can match up to their own color."

"That's a good plan. I just picked the first bunk I saw and climbed up to the top. I guess it was fate that it was the color that matched me."

Lloyd acknowledged the end of the conversation and walked over to his bed. He threw his suitcase on top of it, accidently unlatching the sides from each other and opening it up, to which everything inside fell out. He crouched down onto the ground and collected all of the clothes before trying to fold them up and put them back in. Once everything was squeezed in, he pushed the whole thing to the corner against the wall and stuck his chigiriki in the gap between the wall and the bed. He turned to Red and asked him if there was anything else he needed to do.

"Well, I might as well show you how to use a map." Red told Lloyd. "You're probably going to need it, seeing as how it's the first day and you got lost when there were signs that pointed to the main hallway."

* * *

After a little while of studying the map, Lloyd made almost no progress. The rooms were covered in strange symbols and colors that didn't help him. The key on the back also wasn't much use. It DID give information on what everything was, but there were so many things to memorize that it was just about useless to even TRY to memorize it. The key took up at least three pages after all.

"I think you might be an experience learner." Red thought out loud.

"I think I am too." Lloyd agreed. "I'll keep the map for practice, but what's next?"

"You need to know where the main rooms are, like the dining area and restrooms. In case the ones you make friends with are in competitions, you have to learn where the rooms are. I can help you find them the first few times though.

"Awesome! Lead the way!"

Lloyd followed Red out into the hallway and around a corner that led to the stairs. The staircase itself was pretty tall, but seemed well-cared for. _'I kinda feel sorry for whoever has to clean the stairs.'_ He thought to himself. _'That's a long way up to carry a vacuum or something.'_ Right then he almost ran into Red on the last step. Apparently there was some kind of commotion at the bottom floor, and it just so happened that they had to travel right through it.

"Okay, time for a short lesson about the Smash Mansion and some of its older Smashers." Red began. "Don't get in the way of Link and Marth when they're ready to fight. Especially if they have any other sword masters around. What's going on right now is they've probably just got out of a recent competition, and it looks like it was a team battle. I think they were on the same side and lost."

Lloyd looked between the spaces of the others in front of him and saw the two swordsmen dueling in the hallway. Their weapons danced around each other, trying to land a blow. Link had a shield to defend himself, but was a bit slower. Marth had nothing to defend himself, but he was much faster and could easily dodge the attacks.

Lloyd was transfixed by the show in front of him. The two were so strong, very much experts in their weaponry. It was hard to imagine that they could lose a tag team battle, especially if they were working together. He would have tried to move closer to see, but the fight was interrupted by a shockwave.

Lloyd was thankful that he was near the back once the shockwave stopped everything. When he looked around after the dust fell to see what caused it, he noticed a small, round device in the middle of the hallway. I broke apart after a few seconds and exploded, leaving no evidence that it was there in the first place.

Everyone started leaving after that. Lloyd waited until the area was generally clear before he went to investigate the battle scene. Red was close behind him and even checked the floor and walls with him to see if anything was left behind, but nothing appeared. It was as if nothing happened.

"Well, I think we're out of luck to see what caused all of that." Red told Lloyd after a few minutes. "But we need to finish the tour."

"Alright." Lloyd agreed before getting up.

Red pointed to a door near the end of the hallway before speaking. "The floors are duplicated, and if you go up a floor and head over to that same spot, you'll be in a similar room. It's the bathroom, but be careful after a fight if you want to go in. Sometimes we get a bit too dizzy during out battles."

Lloyd took a mental note of the room before walking with Red. They exited the hallway and walked into a small intersection that led into three other directions. He followed Red to the right path and noticed that there was a room in front of them. The room had a bunch of seats in it along with a large T.V screen that was visible from where he was standing. He ran on ahead to get a closer look at the room and noticed that it was a living room. After gawking at the huge shelf full of games he was pulled away by Red to some other room.

They walked through another hallway before stopping in another room. "This is the dining area." Red told Lloyd when they stepped through the doorway into the large room. "When it's time for us to eat, food is prepared in the kitchen, which is right over there, and carried into here by whoever's job it is for the week."

"So we have to work here then?"

"Sadly, yes. We can't just live here and fight all the time. We have to take care of ourselves and others or risk getting dangerously hurt."

Lloyd nodded before following Red into another hallway to continue the tour.

* * *

Lloyd was shown basically every room in the whole Mansion, even the one he'd already been in. He learned how to tell which rooms are whose and when not to mess with them. He was taught to not run too far outside due to a strong force field around the place that would hurt if he ran too fast into it, and he was also told how to train in the Training Room.

Lloyd was given homework after the tour. It was to be able to find the dining area so they wouldn't be late for dinner. He closed his eyes to try and remember the path they took to get to where they were standing, and he chose a hallway that seemed to lead to their destination. He recognized hallway after hallway, each time he became more confident, and eventually he managed to guide Red to the dining area with little to no trouble.

"Awesome work Lloyd!" Red congratulated. "Although you seem to be understanding how to navigate in this place, hold on to the map anyway in case of an emergency. Crazy stuff happens here, and you never know what could come in handy."

Lloyd agreed to keep the map before sitting down at one of the tables with Red. It was only a minute or two of silence before they could hear noises coming from outside of the room. The door opened up and just about every Smasher left in the Mansion came running in and sat down at a table. It all happened so quickly that he didn't notice two others sit down at the table he and Red were at.

"Lloyd, meet Pit and Sheik. Pit and Sheik, this is Lloyd, the newcomer."

"Uhh… Hi." Lloyd greeted once he caught up to everything.

"Hello Lloyd." Sheik said.

"Hi!" Pit happily said to Lloyd. "So you're the newcomer, huh?"

"Yeah. I got beat by Red's Charizard on the Destiny's Bounty. It's pretty strong, and it's hard to fight when I'm not used to this place."

"I can understand that." Sheik told Lloyd. "When I first joined as Zelda, I had more trouble fighting than anyone. I am not used to fighting, only defending."

"I fight a lot of the time so I'm used to changing my battleground." Pit said. "The only thing that's hard for me is dealing with different items. I don't even know how half of them work."

"Me neither." Lloyd sympathized. "Like the Smart Bombs. They get thrown and just explode, but leave the terrain normal."

"I think it has some sort of weird sensor-radar thing." Red suggested. "Either that or the magic of this Mansion is stronger than we are."

"Probably the magic idea." Lloyd agreed. "I mean, everyone here comes from some weird alternate universe, some where magic exists and some where science is better. We have to have a bit of both here, so the bomb is science and the rest is magic."

"That makes sense." Sheik said while nodding. "The mixing components of both magic and science can cause dangerous results, so they separate and get sorted into different areas where the Hands see fit. It explains why the Mansion is still standing, yet we can get gravely injured anywhere on Earth."

"I have no idea what all of that means." Pit spoke up. "All I hear is 'magic science Earth magic magic science magic'. I just want to know when our food will get here."

"Be patient." Red calmly told Pit. "I'm sure it'll be ready soon."

"I don't like patience."

"Waiting is a good skill to have." Sheik said.

Lloyd noticed that Pit kept quiet after that. He obviously didn't know how to argue back to Sheik. But right then someone began shouting from the kitchen, and they seemed to be straining themselves.

"Out of the way! This stuff is heavy, and don't stop in front of the door!"

Anyone standing in the path of the main table quickly got out of the way and sat down in the chairs. Those who weren't in the way just stared at the door to watch the food come out. Right as the door opened, Wolf stepped out, holding all of the food. Everything was balanced in his arms, and it reached a height about triple of his own. It occasionally wobbled a bit to a side, and he had to try and get it to stay straight just to get to the main table.

Lloyd couldn't do anything but watch as everything got gently placed in a line along the main table. Some of the Smashers were talking to others, some were eyeballing the food, and some were watching Wolf try to place everything without fail.

Lloyd waited patiently until Wolf placed everything down. He waited a little bit more so the ones who were hungriest could get what they wanted before he got up. At the main table there were utensils for him to use, and all of the food was placed in a reasonable location for grabbing. He filled up his plate with foods native to Ninjago and went back to his table to eat and talk with his new friends.

* * *

Once everything was done for the day, Lloyd walked back up to his room. The only other thing that happened after dinner was a couple of matches, but he was a bit tired, so he just left. He found his way to his room without any trouble, and when he collapsed onto his bed he almost instantly fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

"LLOYD! WAKE UP! TODAY YOU HAVE SOME CHALLENGES! YOU HAVE TO GET MOVING!"

Lloyd's eyes shot open as Red screamed in his ear. He sat up quickly and gave a glare to his roommate. He watched Red back up a step before handing him a folded sheet of paper that had writing all over it.

"Good morning! These are the challenges from some of the Smashers here, and they told me to wake you up so you could fight them. I just made a list of them, and you have to head over to the arena soon before somebody gets impatient."

Lloyd opened the paper and began reading the names. _'Toon Link, Mario, Meta Knight, Samus, Ice Climbers, Sonic, Pit, Falco, Pikachu, Captain Falcon, Ike, Ness, and Snake? I have to fight ALL of them?'_

"It may seem like almost everyone is fighting, but some of us do nothing but fight every few minutes, so you've got a small group with a lot of variety." Red told Lloyd. "But you might want to get started soon, so go now!"

* * *

Lloyd quickly made his way to the Sage Selection room after grabbing his chigiriki and flung open the door. Inside he saw all of the ones who challenged him, and some of them looked annoyed at having to wait for him. He noticed that Toon Link stood up and motioned for him to step on the platform so they could pick a stage and fight.

"I will select where we fight." Toon Link said softly as both of them stood on the platform.

Lloyd just nodded and watched as his opponent held a hand up toward the wall and a screen appeared. A bunch of pictures popped up on the screen and a circle followed the movements of Toon Link's hand. The cursor was placed on the Delfino Plaza stage and the image zoomed in to show what the stage was like as it moved.

As the image flickered from scene to scene, Lloyd prepared himself for the moving stage. He had to quickly get on the platforms before they got too far away if he wanted to not get flung off of the stage again.

The image flickered to black before a warning in red letters began to cover the screen. It gave a brief description of the stage and the characters associated with it before asking if the Smashers were ready. Lloyd followed Toon Link's lead once he nodded, and the platform began to glow. It then transported them to the Delfino Plaza stage for the challenge.

* * *

As soon as Lloyd was transported to the stage, he prepared himself. He was on the main platform on the far left side, and Toon Link was across from him. The platforms were moving slowly, but if he gave them too much time then they'd go too fast for him to keep up. He tensed when he heard the announcer shout 'Go!' and kept toward his side of the platform when Toon Link charged at him.

Lloyd dodged and ducked at each of the sword swings and tried to avoid the surprises like the Hurricane Spin. He landed a punch or a kick whenever there was an opening, slowly pushing Toon Link back to his side of the platform and getting himself away from the edge.

Once the platforms descended to a small island and disappeared, Lloyd got away from Toon Link and swung out his chigiriki. The chain rattled as it swung through the air and was spun in a circle above his head. He flung the spiked weight at the end toward Toon Link, dealing a bit of damage due to the fact that his aiming hit an eye.

"Ow!" Toon Link quickly yelled before holding up his shield over his face. "We need to add a new rule, 'No poking the opponent's eyes out'."

"Sorry!" Lloyd called out to Toon Link. "I didn't mean to do that!"

"It's okay, I'll just have to spend a few hours in the medical ward. It's a good thing we have a spell in place in the arena though. It prevents injuries, letting us live forever and making sure we don't get fatal injuries. I'll be fine."

Lloyd relaxed after hearing that. But he didn't have much time to talk, because the platform began to rise out of the sand. He jumped onto it before it got out of reach and faced Toon Link on that platform again. This time, he charged toward his opponent first with the power of ice forming at his fingertips. He shot a quick burst of ice at Toon Link, freezing him in a block of ice that didn't seem likely to melt.

Lloyd took a few seconds to recover a bit before running and jumping above Toon Link. He focused on his earth energy and smashed into the block of ice, destroying it to flecks of ice crystals and dealing major damage to both his opponent and the platform. The platform didn't break, but it had a large crack in it with dirt packed inside. Rocks were littered around the area, making it a bit harder to run carefully.

Lloyd looked around for Toon Link and saw him barely able to hold onto the side of the platform. He ran up to the disadvantaged opponent and was prepared to kick his hands off of the stage. But before he could do that, Toon Link smiled. He held up one arm, and the item in it made him want to get out quickly. It was a bomb, and it was ready to explode. He backed up as far as possible before the bomb could get thrown, but he was just a few seconds too late. The bomb landed on his back and stopped sizzling, but only for it to explode and give Toon Link time to get back on the platform while he went flying.

If there was one thing Lloyd learned to hate after that, it was any kind of bomb. But he noticed that he was very lucky this time. The bomb didn't send him off the stage, but it came close. He used his earth powers to quickly get closer to the ground before Toon Link could attack and landed on the main platform. But he had no time to recover, because Toon Link quickly jabbed him in the stomach with his sword, sending him over the edge and bursting him into light.

* * *

Lloyd woke up to find himself in the medical ward, again. But this time there was a note sitting on top of him. _'Lloyd,'_ He began to read. _'Because this is your second time here, I have surgically put a special machine that heals you inside of your body. You may feel a bit tired, but other than that you are free to leave. Toon Link however, is not. He still needs to recover from that blow to the eye. –Doctor Mario.'_

Lloyd folded up the note and put it in his pocket before jumping out of the bed. He located the door before running through it to go and find the stage selection room again.

* * *

Because he was used to the path, Lloyd found his way back fairly quickly. As soon as he walked in he could see Mario standing on the platform with the Lylat Cruise stage ready to go. He ran up and stepped on the platform to the stage so they could fight.

As soon as he got teleported to the stage, Lloyd got ready to charge. He seemed to do better at fighting when he was the one running toward his opponent. When he heard the announcer shout 'Go!' he ran toward Mario and shot bolts of lightning at him. That seemed to stun Mario for a bit, giving him another chance to attack. He sent searing flames toward his stunned opponent, which made him jump and run toward the other side of the stage.

Lloyd knew that Mario had some decent long-ranged attacks, so he swung out his chigiriki to try and deal some damage from afar. As a response, Mario began to charge some fireballs. They both sent out their attacks at the same time, the spiked weight sailing over the bouncing fireballs. Both attacks hit their targets, sending them back a little bit on the already small stage.

Lloyd felt that he was too close to the edge for comfort, so he jumped onto one of the floating platforms for some higher ground closer to the center of the stage. Although that made it easier for him to get attacked, he preferred to be flown up rather that sideways. What he seemed to have forgotten though, was that Mario was the master of jump attacks, and because he was on higher ground, that left his VERY vulnerable to the Jumpman.

The first thing Lloyd felt about the jump attack was coins falling out of him. He was being pushed upwards by the power of Mario's fist and for some reason it gave at least three coins to his opponent. He wasn't keeping track. He was just trying to recover before he could get blown off of the stage again.

Lloyd had a chance open up when Mario's attack died down. He quickly sent his earth abilities to the surface to make himself heavier and he pounded Mario into the ground. He had to recover for a bit though, because his health was getting fairly low. Once he had a chance to catch his breath he activated his Spinjitzu and spun over Mario with a gold and green tornado.

Lloyd used Spinjitzu a few more times before Mario escaped from the attacks. Because he was still spinning when Mario got out, he couldn't stop himself before he was hit by the force of F.L.U.D.D's water. The water itself didn't do that much damage, but it knocked him over the edge of the stage. He was falling for only a few short seconds before he noticed that he could still get back and fight. He quickly whipped out his chigiriki and threw the chain over the platform so the spiked weight could find something to latch on to. He was lucky and it grabbed the platform, giving him the ability to swing back up.

Lloyd safely managed to get back onto the stage to face Mario. They were both low on health, which meant that one final attack could decide the whole outcome. Both of them charged toward each other, their powers in their hands and ready to release. One was charging up ice, the other fire.

Lloyd got close to Mario and released the ice power before the fireball attack could release. Mario was then frozen in a block of ice, unable to move, attack, or try to get out. He took the moment to begin getting ready to swing his chigiriki and started up the attack. He swung the spiked weight around in a circle, building up momentum, and let it fly towards Mario, smashing the ice and sending him flying off the stage.

* * *

Lloyd took a few minutes to get back to the stage selection room from the medical ward. He was grateful that he was learning how to get around the Mansion, but it was still annoying to run from place to place just to have a few battles.

The next challenger for Lloyd was Meta Knight. He was already standing on the platform, but he motioned for him to pick the stage. He stepped onto the platform and held up his arm, unsure of how to move the cursor and pick somewhere to fight. To his surprise, the cursor followed the movements of his hand. He moved it over to the Spear Pillar stage, and it enlarged to show what the stage was like.

The Pokémon in the picture of Spear Pillar were listed at the bottom of the screen with their picture and abilities. Dialga slowed time for certain characters and could destroy the stage and attack, Palkia destroyed the stage as well along with attack and flip the stage, and Cresselia could just attack. Lloyd felt a pulse travel from his head to his fingertips, and the stage was selected. The teleporter then started up and teleported them to the arena.


	6. Chapter 6

Lloyd opened his eyes to find himself on the far left of Spear Pillar. Meta Knight was across him, but on the other end of the stage. He quickly prepared a strategy before the announcer shouted 'Go!', and once it was called out he charged toward his opponent. Building up his fire elemental powers, he got as close as he dared to Meta Knight and shot forth the flames. To his surprise, Meta Knight was able to easily dodge them and appear behind him in a manner of seconds.

Lloyd had to back away quickly unless he wanted to get attacked. He sent a quick bolt of lightning toward his opponent and hoped that he would at least land a blow. The lightning curled and chased after Meta Knight and struck him, but not before he managed to get out his dagger-like weapon and attack.

Both Lloyd and Meta Knight got hit from their attacks, and both at around the same amount of damage. After swinging out his chigiriki, he began to run toward his opponent and was swinging the chain around like a helicopter. However, Meta Knight was a bit too quick for him and dodged underneath the weapon to get close and lash out.

_'I'm not having any luck with this fight.'_ Lloyd realized while trying to recover. _'He's too quick for me. I'm going to have to slow him down.'_

Before Meta Knight could attack again, Lloyd sent a quick jolt of lightning to stun his opponent. He quickly rushed toward him, jumped above him, and used his earth powers to get him stuck in the ground. He took a second to try and recover his elemental energies while Meta knight was struggling to get out.

Lloyd ran toward the disadvantaged opponent while preparing his Spinjitzu. He was about to begin the spinning part of the move, but Meta Knight managed to escape and slam into him. As he went flying, he noticed that there wouldn't be any time to recover if he DID manage to stop himself. _'That fight was over too quickly. I didn't even get to see any Pokémon!'_

* * *

Although he lost the fight, Lloyd was still excited for his next challenge. This time, he had to go up against Samus. The stage was already set to go, and it was the Bridge of Eldin. He stepped on the platform and it sent him to the stage.

* * *

This time Lloyd was on the far right while Samus was across from him on the far left. This time, he had a different strategy. Once the announcer yelled for the fight to start, he waited and charged up his ice power. His opponent got a bit closer before charging up her gun so they both could send a more long-ranged shot. Just before she could shoot at him, he ran up a bit closer and send the ice toward Samus, freezing her in her place.

Lloyd didn't even take a minute to recover before attacking. He landed a series of kicks and punches to the frozen statue of his opponent before she could break free. Once the ice thinned from his onslaught of attacks, Samus broke out of the ice and kicked him out of her way.

Lloyd quickly got up before Samus could get any closer. He dodged a few shots from her gun and started feeling the ground shake a bit. He looked to both sides of the bridge and noticed a large creature on some kind of bull headed right for them. The center part of the bridge was weak already, and if he remembered how the stage went, then it would get blown up. Due to this, he knew to stay as far away as possible from both the center of the bridge and King Bulblin riding towards them.

While trying to dodge the attacks Samus gave from a distance, Lloyd was preparing himself to jump. The bridge was shaking even more violently at this point, and stayed that way when King Bulblin came riding from the Eastern side of the stage. Once the bomb was ignited and dropped, he ran towards the stage hazard and jumped as high as possible, clearing the King with almost no difficulty.

Lloyd and quickly to a safe part of the stage before the bomb went off. The bridge had stopped shaking at this point, but Samus was still trying to attack him from a distance, landing a blow every now and then. He looked over to the center of the bridge to see when the bomb would explode and noticed that his opponent was right next to the explosive device.

Lloyd couldn't do anything when the bomb went off. The center of the bridge blew up and fell to the pit below, taking Samus with it. He looked over the edge to see how far it was to the bottom, but couldn't see anything except an endless void of darkness and a tiny explosion of light.

* * *

Lloyd was just about ready for his challenge with the Ice Climbers. He got to pick the stage after discussing it with them, and he decided to go with what they would fight best in. The Summit. All three of them stepped onto the platform and got transported to the stage the challenge was set in.

* * *

Lloyd couldn't see where the Ice Climbers were from where he was standing, because he was in the cave-like groove in the right of the whole stage. He took the time to think of what to do before remembering how the Ice Climbers were strong. _'When they attack at the same time, they can send almost anyone off the stage. But when they're apart, you can knock them away easily! I'll have to find a way to separate Nana and Popo before I get beat up again.'_

Lloyd heard the call for the challenge to start before leaping out into the open. The Ice Climbers were on the other side of the ice, and they were poking their heads over the jagged point at the top. He just stared at his opponents, they stared back at him, and it stayed like that until he shot a quick flame at them.

Lloyd watched the Ice Climbers duck out of the way and pop their heads up again with an expression that looked angry and surprised. Grinning, he sent a larger flame towards them. Again, their heads poked back up, but they looked even more upset. He sent a much larger flame at them, but now he backed it up with a bolt of lightning. Both of the attacks struck true, and left the far side of the ice silent. Too silent.

Lloyd was about to peer over the top of the iceberg, but right as he started to lean over the Ice Climbers jumped up, holding hands, and hammers ready to pound down on him. They combined their team efforts to smash their hammers into his side, dealing massive damage. In order to make sure that he didn't get hit again, he quickly spun around to perform Spinjitzu and hopefully deal some damage. Once he spun over to where the Ice Climbers were, he grabbed the arms of each of them and began spinning them in a circle.

Lloyd let the attack dissipate and he was about to drop the two opponents, but he felt the icy summit start to shake. He knew what was going to happen, and he quickly found a safe place to stay until it slid into the ocean below. The Ice Climbers he held still haven't recovered, and he placed one of them down where he was standing. Feeling a bit guilty for what he was about to do, he threw Nana toward the top of the icy mountain with all of his strength, right where they came from.

_'Why did I do that?'_ Lloyd asked himself. _'I just threw a kid over the edge for them to essentially die in the ice!'_

Right then, the ice finally stopped sliding and was floating in the ocean. Lloyd saw a burst of light from where he threw Nana, and noticed that Popo was starting to calm down and recover from the dizziness. He prepared himself for an attack while his last opponent looked around with a bit of fear in his eyes.

Lloyd had a moral war within himself for a few seconds before deciding what to do. Before Popo could fully retaliate, he picked up the kid and tossed him into the ocean, sending a bit of lightning for good measure. His opponent COULD have recovered in time to get back to the fight, but the lightning sent him out even further, blowing him up into multicolored light.

* * *

After returning to the stage selection room yet again, Lloyd found his next challenger waiting for him. This time, it was Sonic. The stage was Mushroomy Kingdom, the Mario themed stage that scrolled off to the side. _'It looks like this stage fits Sonic.'_ He thought as he stepped onto the platform. _'You have to be fast to get out of this stage alive.'_

* * *

Lloyd was transported to the far left of the stage along with Sonic, both of them about as ready as possible to begin the stage. Once the announcer yelled 'Go!' he shot some lightning at his opponent to gain some ground further along in the moving stage. He decided to bring out his chigiriki at that point so if Sonic were to run close to him then he could trap him in the chain and swing him backwards.

To his luck (and surprise), Sonic fell for the simple trap and ran straight past Lloyd. He wasted no time in swinging the spiked weight toward his opponent and making sure it wrapped around Sonic tightly. Again, his plan worked a bit too perfect. He was able to send Sonic back towards the beginning of the stage, and they were barely past the first set of ? Blocks.

Lloyd ran on ahead, enjoying himself as he played through the game. He attacked the ? Blocks, and although he didn't get anything, he didn't really care. That was one mistake he REALLY should have thought over. He looked on ahead to where he had to go, and noticed that Sonic was ahead of him, with a Ray Gun.

Lloyd's eyes widened at the thought of Sonic with a Ray Gun. _'That guy's fast enough already, and if he starts shooting at me, I won't be able to dodge!'_ Right after his thought, he felt a powerful pulse hit his chest and knock him backwards a bit while dealing a fair amount of damage. He got back up quickly and shot out some lightning before spinning around in Spinjitzu. He hoped it would help reflect any attacks while moving fairly quickly, which didn't seem to work. All he achieved was dealing just a bit of damage to his opponent before one strong Spin Dash hit him square in the stomach and sending him flying off the stage.

* * *

Lloyd's hit to the stomach wasn't too bad, that is, not bad enough to be hospitalized for a few days. So instead he was allowed to be sent back to the stage selection room with only a warning to be a bit more careful around the quick challengers. Once he made it back, Pit was standing up to make the decision for the next stage.

* * *

After a bit of thinking, Lloyd noticed that Pit was ready to select a stage for them to fight on. He waited patiently while Pit's arm rose to try and pick the stage, the cursor flickering over the Smashville option.

"I hate his glitch!" Pit muttered angrily. "Just pick it already!"

Lloyd sighed before raising his own arm to try and help out his friend. A new cursor appeared on the screen, completely solid and moving smoothly. He dragged his hand over to where the button to pick the Animal Crossing themed stage and selected it, activating the platform to send them to their battleground.


End file.
